


EHEHE I DID ANOTHER ONE MY FELLOWS GLIMBOW FOREVEA

by KickassTransAceDumbass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Cute, DONT COME BACK TIL UR FINISHED, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Glimbow, Like very little, Post-Canon, Slight angst in the beggining, Watch the show, and she totally hangs on the roof, glimmers fav dessert is ice cream cake, glow - Freeform, like lots of fluff, season five, season five spoilers, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickassTransAceDumbass/pseuds/KickassTransAceDumbass
Summary: Get a load of this fluffI’m rewatching she ra for the third (fourth?) time and the opening quotes struck me and I was likeHoly shit. Fic time.And this came out.Basically just a glimbow first kiss after the war ends
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, Glow - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	EHEHE I DID ANOTHER ONE MY FELLOWS GLIMBOW FOREVEA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back 
> 
> Fuck the Horde 
> 
> Black lives matter and they always will
> 
> (As a side note if you ever want to listen to a song that will probably cheer you up immediately check out enormous penis on Spotify and no I am not sorry for suggesting this song it’s fuckin hilarious)

**YEEE BOY WE BACK**

“Whatever path you take, we’ll always be right beside you.”

“Even if that path leads to a giant moon monster?” 

“Especially if it leads to a giant moon monster.” 

But this wasn’t any moon monster. This wasn’t even a path, this was more like a rocky cliff face covered in exploding cacti leading very much in the wrong direction. There was no way he could follow her on this, no matter how much he cared for her. No matter how much he trusted her. 

She was intelligent, he knew that, but sometimes she could get ahead of herself, she could forget to think things through, and that would lead to disaster; and it was always fixable, either with improvisation or some other fix up (usually Adora, with ideas or she-ra). This time though? He wasn’t sure that it could be fixed. At the very least it wouldn’t be easily fixed, it was going to need some effort. 

The way she’d grabbed his hand, rubbed her thumb on the back and looked at him so hopefully, like she was trying to telegraph the years of friendship they’d been through to try and convince him that this absolutely shit-bad idea was a good one, it shattered him. 

She tried to manipulate him, even if it wasn’t totally intentional manipulation—because while she was all for unethical methods to defeat the enemy, she wouldn’t turn that way of thinking on those she cared about—it was manipulation all the same. He felt used in that one moment, and he hated it. 

The plan was just as bad as he was afraid it would be, maybe even worse; because after the heart nearly drained Glimmer of her powers and possibly her life, she disappeared right before his eyes in a beam of green light. Right before he reached her. Even with how upset he was with her decision and what she said, he’d never want her to be hurt, let alone captured. 

There was a lot of emotional turmoil for him to sort through, but with Glimmer captured he’d just have to postpone dealing with it. 

Then, after they rescued her, after he jumped into space to grab her with a thin rope as his only lifeline, several things happened. 

They landed on a crumbling planet, one that to him looked like what his interpretation of their relationship was. Except, the inside was beautiful, even with the damage Horde Prime had wrecked on the surface. There was still something salvageable inside. 

Glimmer risked her life to get the crystals, and his heart softened. She had a good heart, and she always tried to do right by her friends, to do what would be best for the people she cared about. For Etheria. Even if literally everyone was telling her it was a bad idea. 

Glimmer was forever stubborn, that was for sure. 

After they took off again, this time to go back for Catra, she apologized, told him to take his time—and he was flooded with relief, he worried that she would have asked him to go right back to how things were, and he couldn’t do that. Not right now—and he was tentative. Tried not to forgive her so easily and quickly, because she really had hurt him, but in the end he couldn’t stop himself.

He just loved her too damn much. 

On Horde Prime’s ship, he could tell she was scared, and he understood. She was held captive here, with no guarantee she’d ever see Etheria or her friends again. When she did see her friends, it was on Prime’s screen, and they were losing a fight. 

Then she burst into the command central on the ship, subdued The Horde clones with just a staff and a joke, and Bow made his decision right there and then. He couldn’t stay mad at her. 

They’d still have to talk about it, sure, but that was for later. For now the war was still raging on and they had discussed enough of it together for things to be alright. 

She told him she loved him, she told him twice even, and he was so proud of her. He already knew she loved him, he’d seen it in her behavior, and he knew she was bad with emotions, especially talking about them, so he had been content to wait for as long as it would take her to realize her feelings and tell him. 

It happened a lot sooner than he expected, and while he was briefly disappointed with himself for the lack of faith in her, he was so much happier that she told him, and that he was right. He smiled softly when she opened her heart to him, and he made sure to let her know it wasn’t unrequited. They were definitly talking about  _ this  _ later. 

Then Horde Prime almost killed them, the ground crumbled right up to them, it almost reached where they were stood holding one another. Thank the fucking stars Adora and Catra confessed their love when they did. 

The world was at peace. 

Well, mostly at peace. They still had thousands of Horde clones to deal with. Thousands of lost, clueless, Horde clones. This was gonna take a while. 

For four days they were so busy that every personal moment they had was used sleeping. The Princesses’ (Bow is an honorary princess fight me) schedules didn’t line up too often, but when they did they all usually ended up in a big cuddle puddle in a nest of blankets and pillows, snoring away until they were needed again. 

On the sixth day—the fifth day was used solely for naps and snacks—Bow sought Glimmer out, he very much needed to talk about their feelings for one another. 

Except no one knew where she was. According to Perfuma, Glimmer teleported away as soon as she’d woken up that afternoon. Bow smiled to himself, he knew exactly where she was. 

_____________

Man, the roof of the bright moon castle was  _ way  _ harder to get up on when he wasn’t being teleported by Glimmer. So far he’d had to use two of his grappling arrows, and he was really hoping he could just parkour the rest of the way up because grappling arrows were a pain in the ass to recoil. 

He made the rest of the way up just fine, and breathed a sigh of relief that Glimmer actually was up there, because she did have a few other places she liked to go, and he did  _ not  _ want to climb back down. 

He approached and sat down next to her under the shade of a decorative ledge she was under. She sat with her arms around her knees, her head leaned back against the roof and her eyes closed. She smiled as he sat, able to sense that it was him somehow. 

“Hey Bow,” she cracked an eye open in his direction. 

“Hey.” He leaned back against the roof and breathed in the fresh sea breeze. “So....how ya doing?” Glimmer snorted 

“Six days without conversation and  _ that’s _ the best you can come up with? ‘How ya doin’?” She teased. 

“Hey it’s been a long six days, and I haven’t seen you much so it’s a perfectly reasonable question.” He defended 

“Uh yeah, maybe for old people.” 

“Hey, rude! What am I supposed to say to you then? Hi it’s been six days what’s your status update on your emotional state?How goes the battle with your thoughts and emotio—“ 

Bow was interrupted when Glimmer leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Bow, relax, I’m just teasing.” Her voice was amused, “No need to get so strung up about it. And I’m doing fine, by the way. What about you?” She rested her chin on her right arm, with her hands linked around her knees still. 

Bow was frozen. His brain came to a screeching halt, all systems down, he couldn’t do anything but stare at the ocean. It wasn’t like she hadn’t kissed him on the cheek before but now with the context of her love it just completely shut him down. 

“Uhh, Bow? You okay?” Glimmer leaned closer and poked his forehead with a finger, “Did I break you? I’ve kissed you on the cheek before. This isn’t the first time I’ve done that, so what’s going on with you?” She started to sound mildly concerned. 

“Uhh,” his voice cracked slightly, “it’s nothing. Nothing. It just uh, surprised me I guess?” That definitly was a question and not an answer. 

“You guess it surprised you?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow doubtfully, “Right. Cause you sound  _ real _ sure about that.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” Bow groaned and rested his forehead in his palms, “I guess it just—I don’t know. It’s complicated.” 

“Well, uncomplicated it. You’re Bow, master of solving emotional turmoil.” Glimmer swiped her hand across the air like she was outlining a title. “You can figure out how to say it, even if you don’t have the words perfect.” 

“Ugh, I know, I just need a second.” He looked up at her with a smile, “thanks, for the encouragement. Though I don’t know that I’m ‘master of solving emotional turmoil’” he chuckled. “Its just.....different now, you know, since......” 

“Since we confessed our undying love on the battle field?” Glimmer supplied. 

“I don’t know that we ever specified it was undying, Glimmer.” Bow smiled crookedly and copied her sitting position. 

“We’ve been best friends forever, of course it’s undying.” Glimmer told him, “But besides that, you said it’s...different now? Like, different good or different bad?”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily good or bad, it’s just—different. You know, there’s a different emotion behind things now, so things mean something else than what they used to mean.” Bow sighed and leaned his forehead on his knees, “I don’t know, I’m probably just scrambled up from the past few of days.” 

“No! No, it makes sense. Things do feel different now. How do we get it to not feel like that?” Glimmer frowned slightly. 

“Maybe we don’t.” Bow rested his chin on his left arm, “Different means change, and we want things to change, don’t we? Unless you don’t want to be anything more than friends—which is fine, by the way!” Bow reassured quickly. Glimmer chuffed and smiled, 

“No I definitly want to be...more than friends.” She blushed and turned away slightly. “But Um....how do we do this?” She looked back at him, “Like, do we just-hold hands all the time? Do we go on dates? I feel like we’ve been doing couple stuff already, so the only thing that’s changed is.....us?” Glimmer sounded unsure. 

“I don’t know. I’m just as clueless as you are.” Bow huffed amusedly. “Should—I mean, should we.......kiss?” The last word was very quiet. 

They made eye contact and Glimmer’s face turned almost scarlet, Bow could feel his own face heat up similarly.

“Uhh, m-maybe? Couples do that—kind of stuff, don’t they?” Glimmer stuttered, her face staying steady in its shade of red. 

“Yeah, right! That’s...normal couple stuff.” Bow took a deep breath, “So...? Should we...” 

“Uh yep! Yeah, we should try, i think.” Glimmer shuffled a little closer awkwardly, and after a moment of hesitation they leaned towards each other. 

They got within two inches of each others faces before Glimmer pulled back suddenly. 

“Agh! I’m sorry I can’t do that it feels way too weird.” She hid her face between her arms and her knees. 

“Yeah, no it definitly feels weird.” He let out a small sigh of relief, then paused. “Wait does that mean we’d make a bad couple? This stuff isn’t supposed to feel weird, is it?” Bow panicked slightly “What if we would make like, the worst couple in all of Etheria and we end up fighting all the time and we can’t get along because our love just isn’t enough to get over how bad we are as a couple and—“ 

“Bow! Stop it!” Glimmer grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little, “That is not going to happen, we’ve been friends since we were kids. If we weren’t good as a team we would’ve found out already.” 

“Right, right....You’re right! If we didn’t get along we wouldn’t be friends.” He took a few calming breaths like Perfuma had shown him. “It’ll be fine. We don’t have to kiss, that’s fine.” 

“Well I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to kiss you it’s just—“ Glimmer cut herself off with wide eyes and the blush returned. “I-I mean—“ 

But it was too late. 

“You wanna kiss me?” Bow was amused, “Aww Glimmer, that’s so sweet. *You wanna kiss me.” The last sentence said in a sing song voice. He grinned. 

“Keep that up and you won’t get kissed at all Mister.” Glimmer threatened as she released his shoulders. “Maybe it just feels weird because we’ve been friends so long?” 

“Yeah that’s probably it.” Bow slid his right leg down so it was straight. Glimmer looked off into the distance, chewing on her bottom lip like she was considering something. “What are you thinking?” Bow inquired. 

“What if we did it like, really fast?” She blurted out. 

“What?” Bow raised an eyebrow. 

“Just like, kiss, but instead of building up to it we just do it really fast and then we won’t get a chance to chicken out.”Glimmer kept her eyes locked in the distance. “I don’t know....is that stupid? I feel like it’s stupid.” 

“No, it’s not stupid! That..might actually work.” Bow swallowed hard, his mind was racing. 

“Wait, really?” Glimmer looked at him, “You think it’ll  _ actually _ work?” 

“Well we won’t know for sure if we don’t try!” Bow felt his heart pounding away, like he’d been running for miles. He could barely breathe. “So....d’you wanna...try?” 

Glimmer stared at him for a moment, her face open and her eyes wide, and then her face shifted to a determined expression and she nodded. Bow would’ve laughed at how serious she looked—like she was making a war decision—if he wasn’t so nervous that it felt like his chest was exploding with butterflies. 

They turned towards each other, Glimmer shifted so she was sat back on her feet and facing him, Bow angled his torso towards her but otherwise kept his legs off to the side. 

“Ok.” He took a deep breath, “Okay here we go. One....two....” Glimmer interrupted him with a laugh. 

“Are you seriously counting right now?” She giggled. 

“Well—yeah! What else am I supposed to do?” Bows face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Not count? I—how about this. Just close your eyes, okay?” Glimmer voice was a little unsteady. Bow blinked stupidly before nodding and taking a breath. 

“O-okay.” He squeezed his eyes shut, and waited. And waited. And.....waited. Was Glimmer going to chicken out? Did she teleport away? Oh god what if this was Double Trouble and they were just playing a prank on him?!? What if—

And then her face crashed into his with a force that Bow felt like could’ve broken his nose at the wrong angle. Their lips made contact, but it could hardly be called a kiss with how quickly Glimmer retracted. 

He opened his eyes, her face wasn’t far away, and she looked at him intensely. Her mouth set and her gaze unwavering. 

Bow couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

“Hey!” Glimmer sounded offended, “It wasn’t that bad was it?” 

“You-“ He laughed more, “Glimmer, you nearly broke my nose with how hard you came at me.” Glimmer grumbled and looked to the side, her face blushed and her arms crossed. 

Bow laughed for a little bit more, wholly amused with her expression and the situation. 

“Here, why don’t we try again, third times the charm, right?” Bow said after a moment, and he smiled at the pout she had on her face. 

“I feel like we’re probably just gonna fail again, Bow.” She groaned. “Can’t we just call it a day and accept we’re probably never gonna kiss because we’re both really horrible at this?” 

Bow laughed again.

“We won’t fail again. Here, how about this time  _ you  _ close your eyes, okay?” He suggested. Glimmer squinted at him in suspicion briefly. 

“Okay, but I swear if you do something gross like put that green goo on my face I will never forgive you.” She told him, a threatening finger held to his nose. Bow gasped dramatically, 

“Glimmer! I would never!” He did his best to sound offended. 

“Mmhmm, like you and Adora haven’t already done that to me.” Glimmer squinted again in emphasis and then closed her eyes, her hands rested on her knees and her face relaxed. 

Bow took a moment to just look at her. She was beautiful, especially with the way the afternoon sun was reflecting off the side of her face. She looked angelic, almost. 

She frowned as he made her wait, uncertainty flashed across her face 

“Uh, Bow? Everything okay?” Her voice was concerned. “If you don’t want to—mmfn!” 

He had leant forwards and placed his lips gently on hers, waited a second, and pulled back. Third times the charm. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, her cheeks seemingly permanently tinged pink now, she gaze distant. 

“Oh.” She said quietly. 

“Oh.” Bow huffed in agreement. That little kiss wasn’t the most amazing thing in the universe, but it was pretty close. 

“We’ll definitly have to do that more often.” Her voice was still quiet, “you know—for practice.” 

“Definitly.” He agreed. There was a pause, “Wanna practice some more right now?” 

“Yes!” Glimmer briefly looked embarrassed by her enthusiasm. “I mean, that is, if you want to.” 

“I want to.” He said insistently. Glimmer looked back and forth between his eyes, a small smile on her face, and they leaned towards each other. Bow lifted a hand to the back of her neck and one of her hands rested on his shoulder. 

Her lips were chapped—Bow hadn’t noticed before because of how quick the kisses had been—but it made sense to him. Glimmer never remembered to drink water, she was constantly dehydrated. He huffed a small laugh and pressed a little closer. 

Glimmer sighed and leaned all the way forwards, nearly knocking him over as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then they parted. Bow rested his forehead against hers and they just smiled and breathed for a little while. 

“Hey Bow?” Glimmer spoke after a while, they were holding each other now, but their foreheads still rested against one another. 

“Yeah?” He breathed. 

“It doesn’t feel weird anymore.” She grinned, and Bow grinned in return as they began to laugh. 

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you, too.” There was a smile in her voice. “But I’m just gonna tell you this now so you won’t be disappointed, I totally call dibs on the last slice of ice cream cake in the kitchen.” 

“What?” He frowned and pulled back to look at her, but by the time he was back far enough to see her she’d already teleported away. “Glimmer!” He called out indignantly. She did  _ not _ just leave him on the roof. 

She appeared on the ground in the distance and waved, and she devoured the cake in front of him smugly. He grumbled and squinted at her, he planned to eat that cake and had said as much to Perfuma; he had been betrayed. She did a little dance as she continued eating the cake and Bow smiled softly, a chuckle built up in his chest. 

_Stars above he loved her_. 

She did eventually teleport back to the roof to rescue him once she was finished with her cake, which he was forever grateful for. He pretended to be upset about the cake for all of 3 seconds before he exacted his revenge in the form of stealing one of her boots and running. 

He didn’t get very far. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who immediately thinks of jimmy neutron’s dad saying jimbow when I read their ship name? Yes?
> 
> Well now I’m not and all of u are cursed with my brains conclusions too hehehe


End file.
